Tobias Moore
Section 31 | occupation = Starfleet officer | title = Intelligence officer | stationed = | rank = Commander | insignia1 = }}Toby Moore was a Starfleet Intelligence officer in the late 24th century. Two of his postings were aboard the and the . (Star Trek: Pendragon) Early life Steven James Moore, Jr. was born on 03 January 2344. Either due to some confusion or disagreement over his name, it will eventually be changed to Matthew Tobias Moore, and finally to Tobias James Moore. His father was Dr. Steven Moore, a leading Federation civil engineer. At the age of four, Toby came to the attention of officials in the special projects division of the Enclave, and agents were assigned to monitor his development. Academy Toby enrolled at Starfleet Academy in 2361, sponsored by Lt. Commander Trupp. Assigned to Delta Squadron, his major was in systems engineering. While at the Academy, he befriended fellow cadet Brad Powell, and upperclassman Timothy Sinclair, who served as his Cadre supervisor. Sinclair recognized Toby and Brad's potential and convinced them to join a special training cruise with Steve Tecklenberg aboard the . During the month-long assignment, Toby began to reevaluate his goals, and after his return, shifted his major from systems engineering to tactics and intelligence. Sponsored by Tecklenberg, Toby enrolled in the undergrad program at the Advanced Tactical Training Center on Mars in 2363, graduating two years later. Career Upon the recommendation of Timothy Sinclair, Ensign Moore was assigned to the under Commander Tecklenberg. Aboard the Scandalon, Toby served with Sinclair, Tecklenberg, Powell, Trupp and others as part of the special operations group known as the Eagle's Nest Squadron. Three months after joining the Scandalon crew, Moore, Sinclair and Powell were captured by Cardassian forces during a covert assignment. All three men were tortured. Before their escape and rescue, however, Powell was killed. Sinclair blamed himself, an opinion that Toby shared. He never forgave Sinclair for the death of his best friend, leading to more than twenty years of bitter animosity between the two men. As a Lieutenant in 2368, Toby was recruited by Section 31, but eventually he became a mole within the organization, reporting on their activities to Admiral Alynna Nechayev. As a Starfleet Intelligence agent, he would work with Elias Vaughn and Mackenzie Calhoun. Toby was promoted to Lieutenant Commander in 2370. The following November, he was involved in a covert assignment in Tzenkethi space with Commander Timothy Sinclair. The operation did not go well. During the Federation Civil War, Toby's activities on behalf of Section 31 did much to prolong the conflict, quite literally playing both sides against the middle. In late 2372, Toby was instrumental in the success of Admiral Leyton's Project Damocles that destroyed Deep Space 9 and sealed the Bajoran wormhole. (PDN: "Sword of Damocles") After the war's end, Starfleet Intelligence assigned Moore to the Orion desk, and he organized a group of deep-cover agents to infiltrate the Orion Syndicate, including Jared Smith, Matthew Wood, Jeremy Hopper and Paul Majewski. Those four agents, and several others, disappeared after a year undercover. Moore launched an investigation, and Starfleet Intelligence concluded that the agents had been killed when their cover was blown by a traitor in their midst. In reality, Moore's "four horsemen" had defected to the syndicate together, and Toby initiated a coverup while he attempted to locate them. In 2381, Admiral Nechayev assigned Moore to investigate the crew of the after Captain Sinclair apparently went rogue. Learning of Section 31's involvement in a conspiracy with the Tal Shiar and Obisdian Order, Toby inserted himself into the operation. Aboard a hidden Tal Shiar outpost near the Demilitarized Zone, he discovered Sinclair, John Seilback and Stephen Tecklenberg held captive. Despite a vicious attack from Sinclair who believed him to be a traitor, Toby relayed their location to the Pendragon and helped them escape from their cells. Moore remained behind to sabotage the Genesis device, while Sinclair and the others made for the shuttlebay. When it became clear that Moore had been discovered, Sinclair left the others and returned to confront Colonel Vrian. Sinclair and Tecklenberg were able to free Moore, recover the Genesis device, and sabotage the station's stockpile of protomatter, destroying the base and much of the Romulan armada, though Vrian escaped. (PDN: "Cloak and Dagger", "Pilgrims on the Path of Shadows", "Salvation") In the aftermath, Moore and the others were debriefed by Admirals Nechayev and Coleman. (PDN: "Memoriam") In 2383, Nechayev had Toby assigned as intelligence officer on the Pendragon, over the objections of Captain Sinclair. (PDN: "Not Home Yet") He left the ship during her extensive refit in 2385, and served aboard the for almost six months. (PDN: "Land of My Sojourn", "Shadows, Part I") Background Notes *Star Trek: Pendragon is a fan fiction series written (primarily) by T.L. Morgan. Images of actors are used in photomanipulations to simulate the "cast" of the series. In these photomanipulations, Toby Moore is "played" by James Denton.'' Moore, Tobias Moore, Tobias Moore, Tobias Moore, Tobias Moore, Tobias Moore, Tobias Moore, Tobias